


Cruel Punishment

by Dancingdog



Series: Horns and feathers [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, But you don't really have to have read the other one, Cuddles, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sassy Jensen, Sequel, Tail Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Home is where the flock is'</p><p>Jared and Jensen torture Misha by grooming his wings. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble set after 'Home is where the flock is'. I was in the mood for fluff and I hope you are too! Feel free to criticise, improve or comment on this and if you have a fic request (for anything), I'd be happy to have a go! :)

Misha enjoyed learning about what his new lovers did and didn't like and if the two pairs of hands buried deep in his feathers were anything to go by, he'd say that Jared and Jensen loved learning about him.

"You two are cruel," moaned Misha bonelessly, his words being swallowed up by the pillow.

The Demons laughed and Jared clawed his hand torturously through the feathers, making Misha groan and his wings arch upwards. The Demons pushed him back down onto his front again, kneeling either side of him as they resumed their grooming.

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

Jensen snickered and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of the Angel's neck.

"Because you hate it when make-up do it."

"I don't remember make-up doing that!" Misha protested as Jared dipped his finger into a gland and trailed the resulting oil down the length of the wing.

"Want us to stop?" Jared asked innocently as he hovered his finger over the gland.

"Depends, do you want any sex for the next two months?" Misha growled not-so-innocently.

His lovers laughed and continued with their torture.

Misha groaned again and relaxed into the pillows as his Demons took care of him. He couldn't remember his wings ever getting this much attention and he was forced to come to the conclusion that his lovers had a bit of a kink... not that that was a bad thing. 

His wings had always either been abused or completely ignored by Chad, so having so much attention lavished on them was a welcome change. The gentleness with which Jared and Jensen touched his wings at first had come as a surprise, which eventually turned into a source of amusement. Misha brought it up one day and his lovers had sheepishly admitted that they were worried about hurting him as the wings always looked rather fragile. Misha had laughed and informed them that whilst too much pressure may damage them, his wings were actually very strong despite their appearance and that the pair didn't have to be so cautious around them.

Misha was beginning to regret the decision of telling them (or so he kept trying to convince himself) as ever since, Jared and Jensen had taken every opportunity to touch the sensitive appendages. It was driving the Angel crazy as they wouldn't only do it in private; they'd also do it on set, which only made Misha want to jump them more than he already did (which was a feat in itself).

"Are you purring?

Misha startled at Jared's words before grumbling good-naturedly.

"I'm not a cat; I don't purr. I was just... enjoying the sensation of both of your hands on me."

"Sounded a lot like purring."

Misha huffed. "Call it what you like. I'm overly comfortable, that's all." He paused for a few moments. "What time is it?"

"Uh... Six forty-five. We've got another forty five minutes until shooting starts. Don't worry," said Jensen as he leaned over to check the time.

Misha sighed happily and nestled further into the mattress.

"Y'know, you didn't have to do this. You could've let make-up do it. I really don't mind."

Jared snorted. " _You really do._ " Misha felt a tail coil around his outstretched leg. "Besides, we're your mates. This is what we're here for, isn't it?"

The Angel smiled into the pillow as his heart swelled, but he quickly turned his voice low and flirtatious. 

"Amongst other things."

He felt Jared's tail tighten around his leg and Jensen's slithered around his waist.

"Careful, Collins, don't start something you don't plan on finishing," murmured Jensen.

"Who says I don't plan on finishing?"

A pair of lips mouthed tenderly at Misha's neck and the Angel hummed in pleasure as he felt Jensen shift to accommodate the new position. Jared's large hand slid to Misha's clothed back as he leaned close to the Angel's ear.

"Really don't think you should be provoking us when we're all in full costume. Wardrobe will have a fit if we ruin their hard work."

Misha tilted his head and captured the taller Demon's mouth. 

"You were the ones who wanted to groom me."

"Only because you look uncomfortable whenever anyone else does it," chimed in Jensen, still working at the Angel's neck.

Misha raised an eyebrow and Jensen paused.

"Okay, maybe we're a _little_ jealous."

Misha grinned, but it didn't last long as Jared was claiming his mouth again.

"Can't blame us though," muttered Jared against his lover's lips. "How can you expect us to stand there when some pretty little human keeps running her hands through your feathers?"

"Especially when you keep wincing every two minutes," commented Jensen as he slid a leg over Misha to straddle him.

"She's not you," offered Misha as his wings lifted to brush against them both.

Suddenly, he was being flipped onto his back and his mouth and throat were attacked by two pairs of hungry lips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to us?" Jensen growled as he dived for Misha's mouth.

"What did we do without him?" Jared mused as he sucked at Misha's throat.

Misha closed his eyes in bliss and wrapped both wings around them as Jensen's tongue plunged into his mouth. He threaded his fingers in the shorter Demon's hair and splayed his free hand across the taller's back.

Two tails curled possessively around his waist as two sets of hands roamed across his body.

"If we keep going, we won't get to the set on time," whispered Misha when he and Jensen separated for air.

"It can wait," murmured Jensen as he took his Angel's mouth again.

Jared was slowly undoing the buttons on Misha's shirt as he kissed down his chest and the Angel felt his own eyes glow blue in desire.

Both Demons immediately responded with their eyes fading to black and the atmosphere became more charged as they shifted into a better position to please their Angel.

As Jared reached his pants and Jensen began to slide the shirt off, Misha pulled away with ragged breathing.

"Stop," he commanded quietly and both Demon's glanced up at him in question. He still marvelled at how quick they were to respond whenever he seemed to have doubts (which was becoming increasingly less frequent the more time he spent with them).

"We shouldn't do this now," he said softly and Jensen raised an eyebrow as Jared tilted his head.

"I want to, really, I do, but I want to do it when we have time to do it properly." He stroked Jensen's cheek with his thumb as his wing wrapped more securely around Jared. "I want to be able to enjoy you both without worrying if we're gonna be called out again by Rob."

Jensen and Jared glanced at each other before shimmying back up the bed until they could press their lips to Misha's cheeks.

"Alright, but you've got a lot to make up for tonight," grinned Jensen as Jared nuzzled his face into their Angel's neck. Misha beamed and pulled them both closer, giving Jensen an over-exaggerated, noisy, wet kiss as he did so. Jared snorted into his neck and slid one hand over the other Demon's waist as Jensen pawed at Misha to stop. 

"I get the picture," mumbled Jensen as he snuggled into Misha's side (mindful of the horns), the Angel snickering as he blindly grabbed for Jared.

Another thing Misha loved about his new lovers was that they were both cuddlers, which had surprised him at first, but now he looked forward to the nights where he was nestled between them both, their tails curled around him or each other and their arms binding them all together as his own wings wrapped around them all. It felt strange going from someone who hated intimacy that wasn't sex, to two people who loved every form of physical contact.

As if sensing that he was thinking of his ex-lover, the Demons tightened their grip on Misha. 

"Do you ever stop thinking?" Mumbled Jensen as he pressed closer.

"I think he stopped thinking last night," replied Jared lightly.

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that. He didn't look too sharp when we finished, did he?"

"Nope. Maybe we should do that again tonight, just to give his brain a bit of a rest."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Misha was rewarded with two unison " _no's_ ".

He huffed without any heat and relaxed back into them both, content to let the conversation float over his head.

Half an hour later, he realised he must have dozed between them as two pairs of lips connected tenderly with his temple.

"C'mon, darlin'," whispered Jensen, his Texan accent slipping through in fondness. "Time to leave."

Misha groaned quietly and tried to bury himself back into Jared's warm chest and for the most part, Jared seemed entirely willing to let him, if the pair of arms wrapping around his back was anything to go by. Jensen however, was persistent.

"Oh no, you two have got to get up. You've already done it once today, I'm sure you can manage another." 

The pair curled around each other more securely and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"I will pull you off the bed by your tail and wings."

There was a groan of protest, but still the pair didn't budge.

Jensen sighed and crept to the foot of the bed. Jared squawked in surprise when a strong hand grabbed his tail and dragged him, still holding Misha, to the bottom of the mattress, the covers falling to the floor with a soft thud.

"I can pull you the rest of the way if you like," threatened Jensen with a smirk, which enticed another moan of protest.

"Can't you just tell them we're sick?"

"That won't look suspicious at all; all three of us sick."

"No, just me and Mish."

They tumbled to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties, we've got a long day ahead of us," announced Jensen a little louder than necessary, just because he knew it would annoy his lovers. Then he threw Cas' trench coat at their heads.

"Love you too," grumbled Jared as he fought with the coat.

Misha sighed as the front door of the trailer slammed shut and he moved to redo the buttons on his shirt. 

"You realise this could be an opportunity to run away without him?"

Jared straightened out his own clothes and shucked his jacket on.

"Yeah, but then he wouldn't be able to make us those incredible pancakes he does on weekends."

"True. We better stay with him then."

They left the trailer and Jensen soon joined them from his waiting position at the side of the trailer.

"Was beginning to wonder if you would make it," he teased as he wound his tail with Jared's.

Misha shook his head. "We were discussing whether or not we should run and leave you."

"Oh? And why didn't you? Would've made my mornings _so_ much easier." Jensen asked, thoroughly unconcerned.

"You make really good pancakes."

"Thought so."

Misha brushed his wings against them as they made their way to the set and couldn't help but think, not for the first time, how lucky he was to have these two wonderful Demons in his life.


End file.
